


Alone Time

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pre-Series, Weechesters, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower is the only place Dean gets true privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

The shower is the only place Dean gets true privacy, and even then he has to put up with Sammy barging in to brush his teeth before school or some shit, and their Dad banging on the door and telling him to hurry up if he’s lingered longer than ten minutes. But he cherishes those ten minutes, holds them sacred above all else (well, almost all), and he’s gotten really good at getting off in under five so he can still wash his hair in leisure.

So good, in fact, that sometimes he’s hard before he even turns the water on, cock stiffening in his boxers at the thought of getting that alone time. Sure, he’s jerked off a few times with Sam in the next bed, but the shower is always better. The water running down his body, the pounding spray— something about it. It’s also part of the little time during the day that he’s completely naked, and it’s like a treat.

With the head start, it isn’t hard to get going once the water is hot, and his cock is fully hard between his legs when he steps in. He ignores it for a minute, letting the tension build as he soaps up, and when he finally curls his hand around it he has to stifle a groan. His hand is slick with soap and his dick jumps at the touch. His balls feel heavy and full, so sensitive when he touches them too, cupping them with slippery fingers. The water makes his strokes nice and smooth, warm, and he closes his eyes, leaning his shoulder against the shower wall. His knees get shaky when he gets close, and the last thing he wants to do is fall on his ass.

He pictures Laila Stevens, and the way her tits bounce when she runs. They’re in gym together, Laila and Dean, and he’s had the pleasure of watching her run for most of the school year. The volleyball unit was his favorite. Laila’s a nice girl, and she smells good, and Dean can just imagine what her tits would feel like, cupped in his hands. He imagines kissing her, pressing against her, getting a hand up under her skirt. Her thighs would be milky white and so smooth, and he’d feel so big and strong compared to her. He bet he could pick her up, wrap her legs around his waist. He imagines her naked, and it’s not a very clear picture. He has to resort to what porn he’s seen to imagine it, and Laila’s nothing like the girls in the magazines. Nevertheless, the image works for him, and he’s gasping, mouth open under the spray. His hand is flying on his dick, squeezing tight and jerking fast, and he’s almost there.

If Sammy hasn’t burst in by now then he’s about to, and the idea sends a little spark of adrenaline through Dean’s body. He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about coming on Laila’s tits, and that’s enough. The orgasm jolts him to the core, and he spurts hard enough to hit the tiled wall. Sammy does make his entrance right there, while Dean’s still shaking, and Dean has to slow his breathing deliberately not to get caught.

“Dean,” Sammy says, “Dad says hurry up or I’ll be late.”

“It’s been five minutes,” Dean grouses, but he’s already rinsing off his hand and sluicing water at the wall. He squeezes a dot of shampoo and rubs it through his hair, smiling to himself. He might not get a lot of time, but what he does get is worth it.


End file.
